Fairy Tail-We Found Love
by NeebiDinosaursUchiha
Summary: Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy go on a mission whilst Lucy catches some much needed rest, but now she regrets not going. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, Miraxus and a few more minor pairings Rated T to be safe
1. PROLOGUE

**So I was reading the manga and Erza was chained up and getting assulted and I had a weird idea for a fanfiction, but you know, some people might like it :P Bwah. Because music helps me with writers block I'll use songs on my playlist for the names of chapters, minus this one because it's just a prologue. Enjoy C:**

**I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

Lucy was bored. Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray had gone on a job without her because she wanted to write her novel, but now, after finishing 3 whole chapters in the time they had been gone, she regretted not going. It's not that she needed to pay rent, she had payed a few days ago and had quite a bit spare after going on an S class mission (which Makarov approved of as long as Erza was present) which turned out slightly easier than expected, it was just that she couldn't handle this immense feeling of boredom that she had. It had been 4 months since Fairy Tail fought Tartaros, and ever since then her pink haired team mate wouldn't leave her alone. He was with her every. damn. waking. moment. and Lucy was annoyed to say the least. She was kinda glad that Erza had forcefully dragged him along with her and Gray, otherwise the idiot would'nt have given her the chance to sit down, let alone write her novel. She sighed as she remembered the scene that took place in the guild hall five days earlier.

**FIVE DAYS AGO~**

"Lucyyy, let's go on a mission!" Natsu whined, pouting and tugging on Lucy's blue hoodie.

"Natsu, no." Lucy replied, sternly.

"But Luce-"

"Don't you 'But Luce' me. We just got back from a mission, an S CLASS MISSION mind you, not to mention it's the middle of winter and I'm freezing. Unlike you, my body can only withstand a few degrees below zero." (A/N I'm talking in Celsius, I live in Australia and don't understand Fahrenheit :/)

"But I'll be there! I can keep you warm!"

At that moment there had been a gap in the guild's conversations and everyone just so happened to over-hear Natsu's remark. (A/N MWAHAHA PLOT CONVENIENCE ;3)

"Oh will you just?" Mira smirked, practically floating over to where Natsu and Lucy were seated.

"Look at what you've done now! Mira-san has the wrong idea and you've doomed us both!" Lucy cried, whacking her head on the bar.

"What's there to get the wrong idea about? I do quite often sleep in the same bed as you, what's the difference?"

"H-he sleeps in the- oh my." Mira sighed blissfully before fainting.

"M-Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried, running to her sister.

"Learn to keep your god damn mouth shut pinky!" Lucy half growled, causing Natsu to gasp.

"You're mean Luce~ it's not pink, it's salmon!" Natsu cried, crocodile tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you have to go on a mission with me anyway? Just go with Erza and Gray." she asked, ignoring his comment.

"Because you're my partner and like you said, it's always more fun when we're together!" Lucy felt her cheeks flush as a smile managed to wriggle it's way onto her face.

"Natsu-"

"They llllllike each other!" Bickslow and Happy said simultainiouly, followed by Bickslow's babies chanting "like eachother! like eachother!".

Lucy whipped her head around, the realisation suddenly hit her that everyone was staring at them. Erza decided to step up and help her friend out, despite finding the whole scene amusing herself.

"Natsu, come on, we're going on a mission." Erza orderd, grabbing Natsu by the ear and dragging him over to the request board. "you too Gray!"

"A-aye sir!"

"But-"

"No buts Natsu! People need rest!"

**BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

And that's how it had gone. Mira woke up a while after they left and all of the girls in the guild at the time of the outburst decided to interrogate Lucy. After three long hours they let her go after coming to the conclusion that Lucy was a good liar. Now that she thought back over it she began to feel bad for not going. Of course she wasn't a monster like her team mates, but maybe she could've handled an easy job. She sighed and put her pen on her desk.

"Well, there's no use moping around here, I'll go to the guild and get something to eat." Lucy said to herself, leaving her apartment. If only she had taken a minute to think, if only she had taken her time to leave, she souldn't have left her keys on her desk.

* * *

**Ohoho shit son! What's gunna happen?! You'll just have to read the next chapter and find out ;)**

**~_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	2. Chapter 1-A Twist in My Story

***Cue Fairy Tail WOW sound effect* TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS, YOU GUYS ARE SPOILED ;P**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**A TWIST IN MY STORY**

As Lucy arrived at the guild hall, she received a bombardment of greetings ranging from simple "Hello"s to mouthfuls such as "Ohmygodit'sLucyHeartfiliathecelestialmagefromthatsorcerer'sweeklyarticlehiI'mnew!". Being a polite person, she gave a simple wave and took off to the bar.

"Lucy!" Mira greeted with her usual cheerful tone. "What would you like this fine evening?"

"Oh hi Mira-san."

Lucy made her order and as she waited for Mira to come back, swept her eyes across the guild. At one table, Juvia and Lisanna sat talking about Juvia's infatuation with Gray, much to Juvia's delite. The Raijinshu, along with Laxus, stood at the request board, arguing over what job to choose whilst Evergreen stole glances at Elfman every now and again. Said "man" was sitting at the bar, chatting with Kinana about the parakeet he had as a child. Next to him the Colonel family sat deciding on what they'd have for dinner, everything looked normal... wait, is that Gajeel and Levy?!

Gajeel and Levy were sat next to eachother... laughing... the ever so stoic iron dragon slayer was laughing...

'Oooh! If I tell Mira-san about this she'll leave me and Natsu alone for a while!'

"Lucy, you're food's-"

"Mira-san!IthinkLevy-chanandGajeellikeeachother!" Lucy cut her off with one big mouthful causing Mira to jump. After a few seconds of processing, Mira finally reacted.

"Oh my god! I need to nurish this!" Mira squeeled gleefully putting Lucy's plate down and skipping to the soon-to-be-couple (if Mira had her way of course)

'Haha, sorry Levy-chan, I mean, atleast you two like eachother. Natsu and I hold no feelings of the sort for one another and yet she has this weird idea that we'll end up together. To be honest, Natsu's just immature, stupid, strong... reliabl- What am I sayi- thinking?! We're partners! Nakama, not-' suddenly her thoughts drifted to a certain family seated not too far away from herself. 'they're partners, and they have- No! Mira-san's getting in my head! That's all!'

Lucy sat around for a few more hours hoping her team would be back soon, but after 4 hours of watching Mira punish Levy and Gajeel she decided to go home.

**OUTSIDE THE GUILD HALL**

It was freezing to say the least. It had gotten later into the night (think of it as like 9pm) it had gotten a hell of a lot colder. Lucy grumbled and hugged herself, silently wishing her best friend was there to warm.

"Jeez, I really should've taken him up on that offer." She mumbled, quickening her pace.

"Hmm? What a lovely specimen we've got ourselves here guys." A tall man called out, stepping out from an alley.

'Oh great.' Lucy thought, ignoring them and continuing her quick pace.

"Excuse me miss but I'm pretty sure that's cue for you to stop." One of the guys growled, stepping out infront of her.

"Excuse me asshole but I'm pretty sure that's a sign I'm not interested." she retorted in the same manner he spoke.

"We've got a feisty one eh boys?"

"Listen, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail and if you so much as touch me I'll have no problem in making you hurt, really badly." Lucy sighed.

"Oh yeah, you're that blonde one who fought that Minerva chick, haha, she destroyed you."

"Yeah, your bluff won't work with us." The one standing infront of her smirked, cupping her cheek.

Lucy sighed and reached for her keys but- "oh crap."

"Heheh, looks like she doesn't have those key things with her!"

The guy infront of her shoved her to a wall. 'nonononono! Fight back Lucy!' she struggled as hard as she could, but against a man the size of Laxus and a brick wall she hardly stood a chance. 'No way... I really should have gone with Natsu, Natsu, I'm sorry...' she thought, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Aw, looks like the little fairy's upset, I'll be happy to fix that.' The guy said, reching up her shirt until-

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" An all too familliar voice shouted, knocking the guy to the ground.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy managed to get out before falling to the ground and sobbing.

"Which one of you assholes wants to fight me next? Because I'll gladly beat each one of you to a simmering pulp." Natsu let out in a low growl.

"Oh shit! That's that Salamander, the one who took down the twin dragons all by himself!"

"Damn right, and if you ever so much as look at my partner again-" Natsu started, a dark aura starting to surround him. "I'll kill every last one of you." This was enough to turn the men into a whimpering mess, running away with their tails between their legs. "Luce..." Natsu said softly, kneeling down with her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry... I should've went with you..."

"Shhh, I understand, you're not like me, you need time to relax and I'm sorry that I tried to force you to do otherwise." he replied softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You're my partner and we're always supposed to be together, but it also means that I should consider how you feel."

'I'm weak.'

"Now come on, let's go to your apartment, you're freezing."

'I'm not strong enough.'

He helped her up and held her close the entire way back until they finally reached her door.

'Why am I so weak?!'

"Luce, you okay?" he asked, stepping into the apartment behind her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure becau-"

"I said I'm fine!" She replied harshly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, but you do know, if anything's bothering you, you can tell me right?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose me as your partner? Of course you needed a blonde at the time, but I wasn't the only blonde in the guild... plus... I'm weak, I'm hardly worth wasting half of your pay for." Lucy asked, mumbling the last part.

"What the hell? Luce you're not weak! And who ever says otherwise needs a good kick in the teeth! As shitty as it may sound of me, I'm the almight Salamander! Do you think I'd choose a weak partner?"

"Well you chose me! And no offense to the little guy, but Happy isn't exactly one of the most destructive members of Fairy Tail!"

"Lucy, so what if you're not exactly Erza, or Laxus, or even me! Are you forgetting that you're a celestial mage with ten of the twelve zodiac keys?! Not to mention that- er- thing that you used against that Flare chick! You may not see it, but in my eyes you are definitely one of the strongest in Fairy Tail!"

He turned to Lucy and the smell of salt overwhelmed his senses. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Luce! I didn't mean to make you cry- errr- ummm..."

"You idiot! These are happy tears!" she said, letting out a small smile.

"Oh! Sorry- wait I'm not sorry- yes I am? God Luce I'm confused, help me out here." Natsu whined.

"Don't be sorry, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

Natsu felt his face light up like a christmas tree at this gesture. 'what.' he thought, returning the hug. 'no way! I can't possibly-'

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hand in your mission report?"

"Oh crap!" He yelled, letting go of his partner. "Seeya later!"

"Take the damn door you weirdo!" She shouted as her jumped out the window. "Jeez, he never learns." She giggled.

'Crap, crap, crap! I don't like Lucy! Do I?'

* * *

**OHOHOHO ANOTHER SEMI-CLIFFHANGER EH? ;P Does he like her? (Duh, it IS a NaLu fanfic) And no, this isn't the climax, I have plans of epic proportions gihihi.**

**~_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	3. Chapter 2-Why: Part 1

**This took a long time but it's almost 4000 words long so bleh. I thought up the idea for this chapter whilst playing pool with moomoobaa so it's not that good but ah well. If you want to know I named it "Why: Part 1" because there shall be a part two and maybe even a part three :0 and it's another chapter based off a song by secondhand serenade, I'm sorry XD Any who, on with the story ^_^~!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**WHY: Part 1**

Natsu stayed awake all night thinking, yes. Natsu Dragneel, was **thinking**. He knew for a fact that everyone in the guild thought he was denser than Gajeel's iron scales, but he was actually kind of normal when it came to those sorts of things. When he was younger, Igneel had taught him about love and when he was a bit older, Macao and Wakaba had given him, Gray and the other young boys in the guild "the talk" under orders from Makarov, following an incident where Gray went into a woman's bath at an onsen, shamelessly stripping and getting beat up by Erza with no understanding as to why. What he couldn't understand was why his feelings for Lucy were rising now. He'd known her for three years now, 9 if you count the years spent on Tenroujima and he'd never taken any particular interest in her in that way. She was gorgeous to say the least, he'd have to be blind, deaf and quadriplegic to not know that, but so were a lot of the girls in the guild, that he only considered to be comrades. He just didn't really see her that way, of course he felt different towards her than he did to the other girls, but that was just because they were partners, right?

"Happy~!" Natsu cried.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" His blue companion asked.

"I think I'm in love with Lucy."

"YOU LLLLLLLLIKE HER!" Happy said whilst laughing.

"You're mean~! It's not funny~! I'm going to the guild then!" Natsu wailed, throwing on his clothes and getting "you llllike her"'s thrown at him every few seconds. "I don't have to hear this!" Natsu cried, slamming the door on his way out.

**#AConfusedNatsuIsAnAdorableNatsu**

Mirajane had shipped NaLu since Natsu had brought Lucy to the guild in X784. Every time their relationship had made progress, Mira was the first to know, and ever since the battle with Grimoire Heart, their relationship progress had sky rocketed. The reason being- well, Mira had no clue, but what she couldn't wrap her head around was why even though they constantly made progress, Lucy always denied all claims that her and Natsu were perfect for each other, she never really got around to talking to Natsu about it because, like most of the guild she just assumed he didn't even understand the concept of love... that was until-

"Miiirrrraaaa~!" Natsu whined, slumping over the bar.

"Natsu? What's got you down?" Mira asked.

"I spoke to Happy about something and now he keeps teasing me!" he cried.

"Natsu, it's not like you to get upset from a little teasing from Happy."

"Yeah, but... this is different! I really needed help but he just keeps saying "you lllllllike her~!"" Natsu sighed, causing Mira to gasp.

"Natsu, what exactly did you go to Happy for?"

"I don't know how to tell if I'm in love with Lucy or not."

Mira passed out and Gajeel, who had heard the entire thing with his Dragon Slayer hearing burst into hysterics.

"Not again!" Lisanna cried, running to her sister.

"Damn Salamander! You're pretty gutsy to tell her of all people that!" Gajeel got out, in between laughs, recalling the fact that Mira followed him and Levy around for two days straight after SOMEONE *cough* definitely not Lucy *cough* tipped her off about him and Levy.

"Hmmm?" Natsu gave him a confused look.

"You really are an idiot, she'll never leave you and Bunny Girl alone, ah well, no skin off my nose." Gajeel muttered only loud enough for Natsu to hear.

**#ExperiencedGajeelIsExperienced**

About an hour later the guild doors flung open to reveal a practically glowing Lucy with an enormous grin on her face.

"Good morning everyone~!" she called out happily, getting a few responses in return. Mirajane, stood at the bar, the gleam in her eyes catching Lucy's attention almost immediately but in n attempt to ignore it she approached her glum looking team mate.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. He had clearly been zoned out, because the sudden contact caused him to fall off his stool.

"Oh my..." Mira smirked, putting her hand on her cheek.

"Gihi this should be interesting."

"Oh h-hey Lucy..." Natsu said sheepishly. 'Crap I can't talk to her like this!'

'What's gotten into him?' She thought, putting her hand out to help him up. "Wanna do a mission today?"

"O-okay" Natsu replied, raching to take her hand. 'Run you idiot!' he thought, withdrawing his hand from her's as he jumped off the floor. "A-actually Luce I'm gunna go do... laundry, uh yeah, laundry! Seeya!" he shouted, running out of the guild.

"That- what the hell was that?" Lucy mumbled, sitting at the bar.

"You're rather cheerful this morning Lucy, anything good happen recenlty? A boyfriend perhaps?"

"No, nothing to do with guys, well sort of, well sort of not- it's to do with a guy, but not in the way you mean." Lucy finally explained herself. "Anyway, what's up with Natsu?" Mira leaned in close to Lucy and made sure no on was looking when she whispered:

"I think he likes someone." Mira had a plan.

"H-huh?!" She would make Lucy jealous, yes! Perfect!

"Yeah, he's acting really weird and he even took a rain check on a mission! Maybe he's going to see her right now." Mira gasped jokingly.

"Oh?" Lucy asked, receiving a nod in return. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." Mira smirked. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but jut a little more pushing and-

"I think I'll do a solo mission Mira-san, got any you'd suggest?"

**#MiraLosesHerTouch**

Lucy got back to her apartment and felt a pounding throughout her body as she shut the door. What was this? Why was the thought of Natsu with a girl making her feel weird? It's not like he'd actually be with a girl, he probably didn't even know what that meant (A/N Haha, poor Natsu, everyone thinks he's dumb) but still... she didn't like him so- wait...how does it feel to like someone? Meh, she was leaving on a solo mission in an hour or two, maybe the time they spent apart just made her really miss him or something... yeah! That would be it.

'That reminds me...' she thought, lifting her hoodie slightly. 'crap, it got worse...' tracing her finger along a large, yellow bruise on her left side, near her hipbone. The day she was attacked, when the man pulled his arm out from under her top, he decided to leave her with a parting gift, it was so quick that she hadn't noticed the mark's existence until just after Natsu left. The fact that it was shaped like a hand is what she found most disturbing. 'for a simple drunk, that guy had quite a grip.' she thought, packing some clothes into a bag

**#EvilHandBruise**

Natsu now found himself doing laundry, there's first to everything right? Of course, he had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he couldn't lie to Lucy, so he had to do it

"What the fuck's happening to me?! I've turned into a PMSing woman!" Natsu shouted, giving up on laundry and laying on his hammock"What's happening to me?!"

"Calm down, it's because you're a dragon slayer." a deep voice said in his sub-consciousness.

*Flashback*

"Igneel! Look at this bug! It's so cool, can I keep it? Can I keep it?!" A very small Natsu begged, bouncing up and down with each syllable.

"Natsu, seriously, enough of the bugs, you have like twenty of them exactly the same!" The deep voice boomed again.

"B-But I love them, they're my best friends!"

"Natsu, they're just bugs." With this said, little Natsu began crying. "Hey, I never said you couldn't keep the ones you already have, I jjust said no more."

A few hours later Natsu came back to Igneel.

"Igneel I'm sorry for acting like that." Natsu said tearing up slightly. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Calm down, it's because you're a dragon slayer, I understand." Igneel replied softly. (as softly as a dragon can.)

"What do you mean?"

"With dragon slaying magic, your hearing and sense of smell are greatly enhanced. Unintentionally, so is how much you care about things." Igneel explained. "So in the future, when you meet a girl and fall in love with her, you'll have to try your best to avoid her, not all the time, but just every so often."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because if you're with her too much, knowing you, you'll make a fool of yourself and she won't like you back!" Igneel chuckled.

"Igneeeeel~ you're mean!" Natsu pouted

*End of Flashback*

"Natsu?" Happy asked, floating over to his rose haired companion.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Were you just doing laundry?" Happy sighed. "Because if you were you did it wrong."

A loud band was heard from where the washing machine was.

"..."

"..."

"Fuck."

**#HormonalNatsu**

Lucy stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. She giggled as she thought of how Natsu would act if he were there with her, how he'd groan and complain about wishing Wendy could cast an eternal troia on him. She very rarely went on solo missions, but this mission was set specifically for a lone female. In normal circumstances, Lucy would never consider such a job, especially after the encounter she had recently, but the mission was to simply, as inconspicuously as possible, move a large amount of books from a library in a mansion to a public library. With a pay of 700,000J, there was no way Lucy would turn this job down, so here she was.

'I wonder why it has to be a female-' Lucy's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the train. With a sigh, she handed her ticket over an stepped up. 'I love books, but without my team here, this is going to be boring.' She contemplated, dumping her bag on a seat.

**#BigAssLibrary**

Lisanna sat next to her older sister in the guild infirmary, taking care of her whilst she recovered from the shock. As Mira's eyes snapped open, the younger take over mage jumped, falling off her chair.

"Lisanna? Why're you on the floor?" Mira asked, getting her bearings after a few seconds.

"You almost gave me a heart attack is why! Jeez, wake up normally." Lisanna groaned, rubbing her butt as she picked herself up off the ground. "Anyway Mira-nee, why'd you pass out?"

A loud gasp escaped Mira's lips, causing Lisanna to jump again, fortunately, not falling off her chair again. "NATSU LOVES LUCY!" Mira practically screamed, jumping up from the bed.

"Oi, oi, watch it, sensitive hearing." A deep voice said from the a few beds over. Lisanna pulled the separation curtain to reveal a familiar blonde dragon slayer.

"L-Laxus! Mira-nee said nothing! Absolu-" Lisanna covered Mira's mouth before being cut off.

"Oh, don't worry, I have no plans of getting involved with that idiot's love life, that's Bickslow's thing. I honestly couldn't care less, but I do find it surprising that he has the mental capacity for such a deep emotion." Laxus smirked.

"In Natsu's defense, he is dumb, but lack of intellect doesn't mean he lacks emotion too." Lisanna pointed out.

"Lisanna" Mira gasped "Don't tell me you like Natsu!"

"N-No! You've got it all wrong! I used to have a little crush on him when we were younger, but I think he and Lucy are perfect together!" Lisanna dfended.

"Oh, that's fine then, I love shipping but I can't handle love triangles." Mira said, blowing a sigh of relief.

"Is the melodrama over? Can I go back to sleep now?" Laxus whined.

"Oh yeah, why are you in here anyway?" Mira asked.

"Because the others want to go on a mission and when I refused they chased me everywhere so I decided to hide in here and get some shut-eye in the meantime."

"Jeez, for an S-class mage you're really lazy." Mira smirked.

"I'm not lazy, Freed and Ever are just slave drivers." he pouted.

"Sure, sure Mr. Grumpy Pants, how about I go Satan Soul and tell them to go home?"

"If you do I will but you a house."

"Ohoho, better keep your end of the deal."

"No! I wasn't serious!" Laxus shouted, chasing a skipping Mirajane out the door.

Meanwhile Lisanna stood there with a dumbfounded expression, trying to process what just happened. 'Oooooh, Laxus and Mira-nee huh?' She thought, a sly grin forming on her lips.

**#CaptainLisannaAndHerShips**

Lucy arrived at the town where her job was to take place. It was a three hour train ride from Magnolia and without her team there it was a very long three hours. She grabbed her bag and got off the train, sweeping her eyes across her surroundings. It was a decent sized town, not quite as big as Magnolia, but almost as beautiful. The town design was very similar to Magnolia with European style houses lining cobblestone roads. Lucy decided that she'd spent enough time smelling the roses and that she should get to her destination before nightfall.

**#SmartLucy**

Natsu was done cleaning up the fuck up- *cough cough* err, I mean "washing" and decided to go ask Lucy to go on a job. He didn't need any money, he just wanted to spend time with her, but then stopped dead in his tracks.

'Because if you're with her too much, knowing you, you'll make a fool of yourself and she won't like you back!' Those words repeating in his mind.

"What if Igneel was right? Maybe I should just go get something to eat, that'll help me think."

**#Omnomnom**

Natsu arrived at the guild yet again, avoiding every brawl as he made his way to the bar. He was surprised to see only Kinanna behind the bar and not Mira. After quickly taking a look around he took note of Lisanna and Bickslow laughing about something, Freed and Evergreen sulking with bumps on their heads, and Laxus handing Mira a large bundle of money, to which she gladly accepted. As he sat at the bar, he burned random things into napkins whilst waiting to be served.

"What would you like Natsu-san?" Kinanna asked in her usual kind voice.

"Seven meat platters."

"I'll be back shortly." She replied, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oi flame brain." Natsu heard the ever so familiar voice of Gray call out from behind him. "Who shit in your cheerios?"

"Hi Gray." He simply and emotionlessly replied.

"Woah, something real bad must of happened, are you sick or something?"

"When am I ever sick?"

"My point exactly! You're never like this either!"

"Can I just eat my food in peace?" Natsu sighed.

"That sentence was far too sophisticated to be made by Natsu!"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Natsu whined, burying his face in his arms.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Gray said firmly.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, that face you're pulling's annoying me though." Gray defended. "Plus, the fact that you can form a sentence without swearing, using an insult or hitting something is a cause for worry."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you love anyone?" Natsu asked, lifting his head up to face Gray.

"What? Why would you ask something like that?"

"I've only ever loved Igneel, Happy and bugs, but that's a different kind of love, so I don't know how I should feel."

"Ooooh, don't tell me the ever so dense Natsu likes someone~" Gray smirked. "wait, bugs?"

"You didn't answer my question." Natsu mumbled, causing Gray to shift uncomfortably.

"Errm... well, no..."

"I can hear your heart beat, you're lying."

"Let me finish my sentence!" Gray growled. "...I don't love someone, but there is a girl who makes me feel weird..."

"What kind of weird?"

"Well, whenever I make her sad I hate myself, whenever she smiles I feel better and I feel like crap knowing that she'd do anything for me, but I can't do that in return." Gray looked down at the last part.

"Why can't you?"

"Because- actually, I don't know... I just can't..." Gray replied. After a few moments of silence he reached out his hand and punched Natsu in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"It's not manly to have deep conversations." Gray grumbled.

"Ugh, whatever." Natsu groaned.

"Natsu-san, your food's ready." Kinanna said, appearing in front of the two, struggling with seven large plates of meat.

"Thanks!" Natsu exclaimed before hurriedly chowing down.

**#ExhbitionistAdvice**

When Lucy arrived at her destination, she felt sick as a wave of nostalgia overcame her. Infront of her was a large estate, almost rivaling that of the Heatfilia's. She gulped and started heading up the gravel path to the main house. She knocked and heard footsteps behind the doors, before they opened. There stood a man with well kept red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Are you here about the request?" He asked.

"Yes. My name's Lucy and I'm a Fairy Tail mage." She replied, showing her guild mark.

"Wait- Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?! It's been so long!"

'What?' Lucy thought.

"It's been what? Eleven years? Twelve? Oh who cares? Come in, please." The unidentified man insisted, the grin on his face not once faltering.

As Lucy entered, she noticed the building resembled the Hearfilia Konzern a lot. The only difference would be that it was a lot more welcoming and less cold. The man led her to a large room up a set of stairs where he sat behind a large desk, and beckoned Lucy to sit across from him.

"Uh, yeah... I'm sorry but, who are you?" Lucy asked, trying not to sound too rude. She could almost feel his heart break as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I can't believe you don't remember me~!" He cried.

"I-I'm sorry! If you tell me you're name I'm likely to remember you..."

"Johnathan Umiko."

With that name, it clicked in Lucy's brain. He was the boy who she was almost engaged to when they were younger, fortunately their mothers had intervened and prevented premature betrothal, but for a few years after, they still managed to stay friends.

"J-John-chan! I remember now!"

"Don't call me that Lucy~ you know I hate that!" He whined.

"Yeah, anyway, back to business, what're the details of the job?"

"Right. A few years ago I met the love of my life" Johnathan started, stars appearing in his eyes. "Her name's Lisa Starling."

"Wait! The Lisa Starling?! The first daughter of the richest man in Fiore?!" Lucy asked, her jaw dropping to the floor. "How'd you manage that?!"

"I heard about your disappearance, so you probably don't know, but a month or two before my father's death, the Umiko gold mines hit a massive jackpot and we were boosted up into first place, with the Starling family in a close second place." John explained.

"Woah, that must've been a lot of gold, the last time I checked Mr. Starling was worth over 5,000,000,000,000,000J!"

"Yeah, but they also lost a lot of money after a certain incident where one of their workers ran away with almost 10,000,000,000J. Any who, so after dating for almost three years, last week I proposed to her and she said yes, the problem is, when I went to her house to actually meet her parents, it turns out they're major clean freaks. Everything in their house is literally spotless, I think they clean the floors with industrial strength bleach or something. Anyway, I'm trying to impress her parents because they're like our mothers and believe in marrying for love, so they don't care about the money, but we still need their approval. Unfortunately, as you know, I have a massive library and the books in there are cluttered and untidy, so I need you to transport all of my books from the library to the cellar and back without them noticing. They'll be coming here tomorrow so I'll need you to dress as a maid and make sure they stay away from the cellar, then when they leave I need you to put them back in the library." Oh, that explains the female part.

"I hope you do realise it would've been better if you'd specified that you needed a mage with these capabilities, I can do it, but this job's more suited to a requip mage."

"I know, but I was in a rush~ please help me~" he cried.

"Fine, show me the library."

**#OldFriend**

"Hey Mira?" Natsu asked as the takeover mage made her way behind the bar.

"Yes Natsu?" Mira grinned, stuffing the wad of money into her pocket, making it pretty clear the whole Natsu and Lucy thing had long left her train of thought.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, she went on a job just after you left." Mira replied mindlessly. 'I'm going to buy so much, *mental gasp* I can afford that dress that I wanted now~' A loud shout pushed her out of her happy place.

"What?! Who did she go with?!" Natsu shouted.

'Oops, I almost forgot...' "She went by herself, don't freak out, it was an easy mission." Mira replied calmly.

"How can I not freak out?! She was almost raped yesterday!" The last statement causing the people seated close by to stop their conversations.

"Natsu... you know what rape is?" Mira asked quietly.

"..."

**#Natsu'sIntelligenceIsUnderestimatedOnceMore**

* * *

No this isn't one of those Lucy leaves Fairy Tail cliches and no I don't particularly ship Lisanna x Bickslow, but there is going to be an interesting sort of partnership between those two soon XD Also, don't hate me for the hashtags, I just saw them in a fanfic a while ago and thought they were funny and creative so I thought I'd give them a go :3 If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll try and respong to all I can, arigatou minna~

_**~NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


	4. Chapter 3-Why: Part 2

**Holy crap, I forgot I was supposed to be writing T^T Gomene. I'm supposed to be doing my English and geography assignments right now but I can't do my geography one because I don't have Microsoft publisher on my computer and I'm too lazy to do my English one :I So I'll just write and hopefully get some inspiration XD I'll just listen to Exile Vilify and write for you fine people :3**

**NEEBI DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR DOES SHE LEGALLY OWN ANYTHING BECAUSE SHE'S UNDER 18.**

* * *

**WHY: Part 2**

Natsu couldn't describe in mere words how much he felt like knocking someone flat right now. Not only had Mira missed the point entirely, but she insulted him in the process.

"Mira! That's isn't the god damn point!" Natsu yelled.

"Excuse me Natsu... did you just raise your voice at me?" Mira growled, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Mirrrraaaaa, please, listen for god's sake! Lucy was almost raped and you just let her go on a mission by herself!" Natsu cried.

"Wait, Lucy was almost raped?! When did this happen and why did no one tell me?!" About half of the guild fell on their faces at this.

"She finally get's it!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"You guys are so mean!" Mira cried, reverting back to her innocent form.

"If you give me back my money I'll beat them all up for you!" Laxus replied from the other side of the guild hall.

"Don't even think about taking back MY money or you'll lose a leg!" That didn't last long.

"PEOPLE! Can we focus on the problem at hand please?!" Natsu shouted.

"What problem?" Mira asked. "Just because Lucy might have made a slip on her defences, doesn't mean she's weak Natsu, she'll be fine."

"I never said she was weak!... It's just... I don't know..." Natsu sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Mira smiled. "But don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I hope so..."

"Wait!" a fodder guild member called out from one side of the hall. "He didn't deny to loving Lucy!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh"

"He lllllllllllllikes her"

"Awwwwww"

"Kyah!"

"Crap." Natsu growled.

**#TheCatsOutOfTheBag**

Lucy had expected the large amount of books, but this was freaking ridiculous. The library was twice the size of Magnolia library and the guild library put together!

"Holy crap how many books do you have?!" Lucy exclaimed in awe.

"A little over 700,000."

"What?! Why?!" 'Jeez and I though Levy was a book hoarder...' Lucy thought.

"To read, duh." John replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way have you read THAT many books." She stated in disbelief.

"Oh yes I have, every last one." John grinned proudly.

"You my friend, have a severe problem." Lucy sighed, patting him on the back.

"Waahh you're mean Lucy!" John pouted. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, piece of cake, it'll take about half an hour to an hour though."

"How is that a piece of cake?! That's so long!"

"Haha, when you've done jobs like my team's done, something as simple as this really is a piece of cake." Lucy thought out loud.

"You have a team?" John asked, earning a nod from Lucy in response. "What are they like? What kinds of magic do they use?"

"Well there's Erza Scarlet, she's an S class requip mage, she's really strong and she has long red hair and perfect skin, she's really pretty" Lucy started. "Then there's Gray Fullbuster, he's an ice make mage with black hair and an extreme stripping habit, then Happy, who's a blue exceed-" Lucy was cut off.

"What's an exceed?" John asked.

"A flying, talking cat, anyway-" Lucy was cut off again.

"What?! Since when did these exist?!"

'Oh... I forgot that exceeds aren't a normal thing...' Lucy thought "Oh, I'll explain that to you later." She replied. "And the last member's Natsu Dragneel, the one who brought me to Fairy Tail. He's a fire dragon slayer and has pink-... salmon hair." Lucy added, giggling a little at the last part.

"Oooh~ you like him!" John gasped.

"What?! No! I was just laughing because whenever people say he's got pink hair he gets angry or upset and says it's salmon! That's all! He's just my partner!" Lucy said in one mouthful.

"Partner?" John asked.

"Well, I don't always go on missions with my team, but I always go with Happy and Natsu." Lucy explained.

"Oh? Why aren't they here now?"

Lucy felt her face heat up and her stomach turn a little. "-n't-e-nd-m" Lucy muttered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that?"

"I can't be-nd-m" Lucy answered, trailing off.

"Huh?"

"I can't be around him!"

"What? Why?"

"Because Mira-san told me that she thinks he likes someone and I suddenly felt sick so I decided to go on a solo mission to make myself feel better even though I know he doesn't like anyone, the prospect just made me uncomfortable!" Lucy said, finishing yet another sentence in one breath and her face growing a brighter red with each word.

"You so like him!"

"So do not!"

"do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

"Do!" Lucy quickly threw her hands over her mouth, causing John to collapse in laughter.

"You admitted to it!" he got out between gasps for air.

'I can't believe I fell for that!' Lucy mentally cried, putting her hands on her face.

**#BitchGotLooneyTuned**

After a few hours of catching up, Lucy had got to business and summoned Virgo, who transformed into her larger form and transported all of the books to the Celestial spirit realm. Lucy was thanked for her hard work, by which time it was 7pm and she became hungry. The chefs prepared an epic feast and Lucy and John spent the next 3 hours at the table laughing and conversing until John realised the time and had servants show Lucy to her room.

It was a regular sized room with a double bed, a night stand and a set of drawers. The walls were pale orange, the sheets were white and so was the furniture. It was pretty ordinary for a house it's size. Lucy scoffed. 'Jeez, he said I was getting special treatment because I'm an old friend too, I'd hate to be someone else right now.' she thought before digging through her bags and taking a pair of pyjamas to the bathroom door in one corner of the room. She had a quick shower that night and jumped into bed. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.' Lucy mentally sighed, shooting a glare towards the maid outfit hanging from the door knob.

* * *

**A relatively short chapter, it's just a filler of sorts until my exams and shit are over with *sigh* I hate exams T^T can you guys spot the 50% off reference? ;) If not, it's an abridged version of Free, you should watch it XD Also I based John half off me and half off Imitatia so he's kind of adorable n_n *whispers in a satanic voice* am I kawaii senpai? haha, anyway, I should clean my room before my parents flip their shit and kill me, seeya~**

_**~NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


End file.
